


cometa

by weshouldrelate



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, first time i love yous, its pure fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:52:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weshouldrelate/pseuds/weshouldrelate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Zayn have been dating for a few months and realize they're in love with one another. So Liam and Zayn finally express their love for each other, kind of. Basically dorks being dorks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cometa

**Author's Note:**

> Erm, this isn't very well written since it was just some self satisfying tooth rotting fluff. I honestly was so sleep deprived when I wrote this. It's not even edited. Once again I apologize for how badly it's written.  
> //  
> title is from a CNCO song

"Wake up... Oh my god wake up babe."

  
That distinct voice is enough to make Zayn stir, but he is stubborn. He can hear Liam snickering and lightly carding his fingers through Zayn’s hair, and the slight zing of his nails scraping against his scalp is relaxing and gently coaxes Zayn from his slumber. Liam is pushing gently - very gently, never too insistent - at Zayn to wake up, but fuck he is not waking up early on a fucking Sunday. Zayn reaches over with one hand and swats at a solid, defined chest.

  
"Leave me alone. Please, Jesus Christ," He whines like a petulant child forming only what he could hope was a convincing pout.  
"First, it’s Liam not Jesus. Sorry to disappoint. Second ,babe, wake up. It's fookin 1:30 in the afternoon and I've been bored all day. I need you," he says softly.

  
Zayn feels fuzzy and warm over and he smiles shyly, though his eyes are still closed, stubbornly. As he frets over a way of avoiding waking up fully, he feels a wet kiss pressed down onto his nose. And another one. And for a full minute he is being blessed with small, wet pecks all over his nose. And then Liam is peppering little kisses all over the rest of Zayn’s face.  
Zayn blinks an eye open and sighs. And all Liam does is grin, short and sweet.

  
"Why did you have to wake me up? I was feeling so happy lying here, but you had to ruin it." Zayn says dramatically with faux exasperation.

  
Zayn reaches over and plant a few sloppy kisses to Liam’s cheek and carefully places one of his hands around Liam’s jaw and the other on his thigh. He uses his thumb to gently brush at Liam’s lower, fuller bottom lip. He deliberately stares down at Liam’s slightly pale hand entwining with his own bronze hand, the one that's lying on Liam’s thigh, trying to avoid his gaze because it still creates butterflies in Zayn’s stomach to this day. Zayn slowly sucks in a breath because the contrast of their skin colors melded together was absolutely breathtaking - literally.

"I love you," Liam whispers softly, so softly, that for a moment Zayn thinks he might be hallucinating, because he has quietly dreamed of those words leaving Liam’s mouth for weeks and weeks.

  
Zayn’s head zooms up and he might've just gotten whiplash but oh my god, he really did say it, didn't he? Zayn realizes a few short moments later that he had let out a collective gasp, and Zayn can clearly see Liam is staring at him expectantly. Zayn can see the fear and nervousness in Liam’s eyes, as if he's afraid of rejection and the sight of him tugs harshly at Zayn’s unhealthily rapid beating heart.

  
"Do you mean it, Liam? I mean, like, are you sure?" Zayn says still not fully comprehending his words, because this is Zayn, and he doesn't want Liam to have to say those words because it's a spur of the moment or something. Zayn feel pinpricks of tears slowly stinging at the edges of his eyes, because, damn he has waited forever. How manly, he chuckles.  
Liam’s gaze is strong, holding a cord of power, and it portrays honesty.

  
The next thing he knows, Liam's pushing Zayn down and he's on top of him. He gently straddled Zayn’s thighs, and it's comforting because they can both notice Zayn shaking and Liam’s presence gives him stability, and Liam leans down to breathe hotly against the raven haired boy’s ear.

  
"I have never been more sure about anything. And I've known you for years, so when I tell you I can read you like an open book, I mean it, babe. So before you tell me, I'm mistaken and this is totally heat of the moment crap, I'd like you to know you're wrong. I've spent ages mentally preparing some sort of cheesy way of dropping this on you, but it's hard to withhold a secret from you. So I had to tell you. Honest to god," he says genuinely and he's wearing this slightly toned down version of his "the only for your man smile" as the other boys call it, constantly teasing him.

  
They're happy for him and he's happy so it's a win win. Zayn raises his hand to brush over the sides of bigger man’s face, and he takes in Liam’s full smile. Blinding really. He has these crinkles by the corners of his eyes and his tongue is poking out between his teeth.

  
He is still scared.

  
Zayn looks into his eyes and take a long deep breath. He’s always been addicted to the colors of Liam’s eyes. To most people they may seem like a simple brown but, fuck, to him there's so much more. It's as if God himself chose every brown shade in the world and swirled them together to create a garde in his eyes. But as if that wasn't enough, it's also as if, deliberately, there's been small honey colored specks of glitter splattered amongst the chocolate brown. All in all, his eyes contrast perfectly with his light brown hair, it's soft and perfect to tug at during steamy or just lazy gentle moments, and it's always styled into this quiff that has too much gel and feels so familiar against the pads of Zayn’s fingers. Classic.

  
His eyes hold so many memories. So many emotions. His eyes really do portray a movie of them, and it's completely dizzying with beauty, honestly. And for some reason Zayn finally lets go of his tears, and he realizes they're happy tears.  
Liam’s not lying.

  
His face contorts into a look of confusion and horror. He quickly reaches down to wipe away at Zayn’s tears. "Zayn I'm sorry," he's mumbling. He's making these shh sounds and they're absolutely adorable. Zayn lets out a whimper and tries to suck in a breath, because he’s panicking. A lot.

  
But Liam’s constant presence is like an anchor in reality to Zayn.

  
"I- just shut up, you donut. I love you too, a lot because you know, and I've like waited forever and don't be scared and I mean it and-" Zayn makes a pathetically strangled noise and waves his hands in front of Liam’s face as if they'll explain everything, and barely manages doing anything between Zayn trying to control his sobs and his elated state of mind.

  
Liam’s smile is in full effect now and dazzling, beautiful really. Zayn pulls him into an embrace, clawing at his back, just clutching him closely. He's Zayn’s support system, as fucking cliche may it be. Zayn holds onto him tightly, digging his nails into Liam’s back, not too harshly but enough to make a difference somehow.

  
Liam pulls away and cups Zayn’s cheek. He's tracing Zayn’s cheekbone and holds his unwavering gaze lightly. Liam’s face has relaxed a bit and he smiles weakly, a bit shakily. "Oh god. I thought I had scared you with my stupid confession. God, I was so scared.." He says with a face that makes him look like an adorable puppy, because his bottom lip is jutting out and his eyes are shining.

  
This boy is absolutely gorgeous.

  
Zayn shakes his head slowly, relishing in the sight of Liam scrunching his nose and making a very unconvincing hurt look. "You didn’t. The only thing that could scare me at this point is catching Haz doing freaky things with Niall again or your face." Zayn pushes out with a mock serious expression, laughing internally. Liam makes a wounded noise and it's absolutely the cutest thing Zayn has ever heard. Liam is still on top of him and he can barely breathe, not because of Liam’s weight but because of him assaulting Zayn’s senses with his absolutely dazzling, cinnamon apple smelling, beautiful, breathtaking, giggly self.

He makes Zayn so happy. He smiles brightly.

  
" 'M just kidding. I promise," Zayn reaches out and traces Liam’s lips and wiggles his eyebrows in, what he can only hope, is a teasing look as they both collectively let out a fit of giggles.

  
"You’re such a dork," Liam says with a grin but he's still smiling so widely and it's making Zayn so dizzy.

  
"Oh shut up you dumbass," Zayn says as he finally- finally- pulls Liam down and lets their lips settle dangerously close, there but not quite. "Now kiss your dork, Liam," he whispers. Liam smirks and brushes his lips against Zayn’s chapped ones and at that moment Zayn feels fulfilled.

Happy. Perfect. Content.

  
A sigh slips from Zayn’s mouth as he surges up to at last slot their lips together and-

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry for any mistakes, I was very sleepy lol. Btw I'm still getting used to the format and so I apologize for the mess. Thank you for reading:))


End file.
